Heretofore, when a coaxial terminal such as a TV terminal provided on a wall surface and the like and plural TV receivers are connected by a coaxial cable, a distributor or an appliance called as a turnout is used.
In general, the distributor is fitted with three or more coaxial cable connecting terminals (hereinafter referred to as junction plug) comprising center contacts and cylindrical external contacts concentrically provided with the center contacts on a casing having a hollow therein. At this time, the casing is made of metal, and the external contacts of each junction plug are electrically connected to each other by the casing. Further, the center contacts are electrically connected to each other by printed circuit board and the like provided inside the hollow of the casing.
When the distributor is used, for example, one of the junction plugs and the TV terminal provided on the wall surface are connected by the coaxial cable, and the other junction plug provided in the distributor and the input terminal of the TV receiver are connected by the other coaxial cable. At this time, if the junction plugs provided in the distributor are three, since one junction plug is connected to the TV terminal on the wall surface, the remaining two junction plugs can be connected to two TV receivers.
Further, the turnout is also the same as the distributor, and is provided with several turnout point (output) junction plugs in addition to a pair of input junction plugs and output junction plugs.
The number of TV terminals provided on the wall surface and the like of the house is usually from one to several pieces for each room. Hence, when each TV terminal is connected to the terminal of each TV receiver, TV pictures can be watched only by the same number of TV receivers provided on the wall surface. On the contrary, in case a large number of TV receivers are installed in a room, the number of TV terminals on the wall surface must be increased according to the number of TV receivers installed.
Further, when the position of the TV terminal on the wall surface and the installation position of the TV receiver are kept away from each other, the laying of the coaxial cable tends to be complicated.
Hence, by using the coaxial distributor or the turnout, a large number of TV receivers can be installed. Further, by using the distributor or the turnout, the input terminals of plural TV receivers can be connected to the TV terminals in the vicinity, and the laying of the coaxial cable can be simplified.
Further, in addition to the case where an appliance such as the distributor or the turnout is used indoor as when the TV terminals and plural TV receivers are connected, the appliance is also used, for example, when the coaxial cable installed outdoor is led into plural rooms inside a building. At this time, the distributor or the turnout is, for example, fitted to the inside of a ceiling or the rear surface of the wall or the like, and one of the junction plugs is connected to the coaxial cable led from outdoor, and the coaxial cable connected to the remaining junction plugs is led to the walls of each room so as to be connected to the TV terminal fitted to each wall surface.
However, the junction plug of such a distributor fixes the external contact and the casing by screws and the like. That is, since the conventional distributor or the turnout is fixed in a leading direction of the connected coaxial cable, the distributor or the turnout matching with the leading direction of the coaxial cable must be selected. Hence, there has been a problem in that the conventional distributor or the turnout lacks a degree of freedom of the installation place, that is, versatility.
Further, when the coaxial cable is connected to the distributor or the turnout, it is usually after the distributor or the turnout are fitted to the wall surface, the floor surface, the ceiling, and the like that the coaxial cable is connected to the distributor or the turnout. At this time, when the junction plug provided in the distributor is protruded in parallel with the wall surface, there has been a problem in that operability is poor at the time of connecting the coaxial cable to the junction plug. Further, in case plural junction plugs come into line, when the interval between the junction plugs is narrow, there has been a problem in that operability is poor at the time of connecting the coaxial cable to the junction plug in the vicinity of the center.
Further, since the conventional distributor or turnout has the junction plug fixed to the casing, the leading direction of the connected coaxial cable is constant, and it is often the case that extreme bending is required for the laying of the cable. When the coaxial cable is extremely bent, however, there has been a problem in that noises tend to be generated due to change of characteristic impedance or central conductor and outer conductor become easily disconnected.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to provide a technology capable of enhancing versatility of the coaxial cable distributor or the turnout.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide a technology, which can enhance operability at the time of connecting the coaxial cable to the junction plug of the coaxial cable or the turnout.
Further, an object of the present invention is to provide a technology capable of preventing noises and the breaking of the coaxial cable due to extreme bending of the coaxial cable connected to the distributor or the turnout.